Unknown
by Sakuale Scar Lu
Summary: Sasuke un sombrio y egolatra chico que oculta su verdadera identidad en busca de venganza, y Sakura una tierna, divertida y dedicada aspirante a medico. Tras encuentros cómicos y romanticos Sasuke se dará cuenta de que ella es la unica persona a la que él no quiere lastimar, e intentará protegerla a toda costa de cualquier peligro, auque el mismo sea la fuente de este.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes pertenecen a la serie animada Naruto y a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi autoría._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje fuerte, violento y sexual que podría no ser apto para personas sensibles._**

 _Sasuke... 3 meses antes._

La noche se había convertido en mi mejor compañía, esa no era diferente a las anteriores. Estaba en el séptimo piso del edificio "B" en la ciudad de Baltimore, mi última noche ahí. La lluvia azotaba la ventana haciendo ruidos ligeros, la humedad del piso y el olor a moho era lo único que podía diferenciar, la oscuridad era espesa y solo las luces de los autos pasando por la autopista me mostraban las sombras nítidas en la amplia habitación. La mejor parte de estar solo, es que sabes que nadie podrá interferir en tus planes. Amistad, familia y relaciones son cosas que tienen como vínculo los sentimientos, y estos solo entorpecen y dificultan tu objetivo por esa razón son innecesarios para mi.

Han pasado 20 años desde entonces, y solo recuerdo el sonido del cuerpo de mi padre golpeando el suelo.

Yo, tan solo era un niño de cuatro años, así que no recuerdo quien fue el hombre que lo asesinó, por eso siempre terminaba regresando al mismo edificio, a la misma habitación una y otra vez, noche tras noche esperando poder recordar solo un poco más. Sin embargo esa última noche fue diferente, sabía a donde tenía que ir.

Tenía sobre la palma de mi mano el anillo que mi padre tanto protegió, incluso el día de su muerte.

Odiaba ese objeto, odiaba el hecho de que lo protegió incluso con su vida. Odio que me haya dejado solo. Se perfectamente que ese dia mi vida cambió, y conforme fui creciendo mis días se volvieron oscuros, solos y la felicidad de un niño se esfumó.

No supe en qué momento me perdí en mis pensamientos, un rayo iluminó la habitación y la sangre goteaba de mi mano al piso, por la fuerza que ejercí sobre ese anillo me volvió a herir.

Los pasos calmados de Naruto hacían eco por la habitación conforme se acercaban.

—Sasuke... es hora. - su voz suele ser alta y enérgica, pero en esa ocasión sonaba lejana con un toque calmado y siniestro. Mi mejor amigo, el único que se ha mantenido a mi lado desde entonces, seguía conmigo en este lugar y sabía a dónde me dirigía.

—Naruto, esto terminará pronto. - fue lo que estuve esperando decir por todo estos años. Terminar lo que mi padre comenzó.

—¿Qué pasa si no termina? ¿Y si no puedes salir? - temía preguntar, lo pude notar en el temblar de su voz.

—Tú te marcharas. - camine a la salida, mi tiempo en ese departamento había terminado. Al pasar por un lado Naruto suspiró.

—Sabes que eso no la haré, hermano. Entramos dos, salimos dos. Si no, que no salga ninguno. - es algo que sabía de antemano, Naruto suele actuar así.

Veinte años han tenido que pasar para volver a encontrarme de frente con el asesino de mi padre. Más que nada en este mundo, mi alma pedía venganza.

—Vamos. - dije mientras salía del edificio, Naruto venía detrás de mí. Paso firme, mirada fija. Así éramos, y así somos.

Para poder encajar en esta sociedad tengo que actuar un papel. Soy estudiante de finanzas, vivo en una pensión de varones, soy hijo adoptivo de Kakashi Hatake y mi gran sueño es convertirme en un exitoso hombre de negocios. Esta es ahora mi identidad.

La vida de Sasuke Hatake es como la de cualquier chico de 24.

Sin embargo siempre tengo claro quien soy y cual es mi objetivo. Soy Uchiha, soy un Yinn, y no soy humano.

 **Espero que vallan comprendiendo un poco mas la situación de *Sasuke Hatake y Naruto Namizake* si tienen preguntas pueden dejármelas en un review que agradeceré mucho y contestare con gusto.**

 **Nos vemos en unos días para la continuación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes pertenecen a la serie animada Naruto y a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi autoría._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje fuerte, asi como violencia o contenido sexual._**

Capítulo 1

Sakura.

Siempre he pensado que todas las personas son buenas, siempre estoy rodeada de ellos, así que no puede haber alguien tan malvado en este mundo que no sea capaz de ablandarse con una caricia y un buen trato.

Hay dos principales cosas para mí en este momento; la primera es convertirme en un excelente médico y salvar vidas. La segunda es estar para la gente que quiero, para verlos feliz, vivir para ellos. La primera cosa me está dando problemas, ya que no soy tan buen estudiante...

Las mañanas siempre son agradables en la casa de la Abuela Chío, la dueña del restaurante de comida casera para el que trabajo, cada mañana prepara el desayuno para todos sus trabajadores, somos una gran familia.

Pero esta mañana en especial estamos sentados a la mesa en la pequeña cocina de la casa que está en la parte trasera del restaurante, estaba ayudando a servir las tazas de avena caliente mientras Matsuri, la nieta de María, bajaba muy apresurada a tomar el desayuno.

— ¡Oye niña! Tómalo con calma. - la abuela Chío le había alcanzado el plato desde atrás de la barra. Siempre me pareció curioso la manera en que esas dos personas se parecían, en los años de juventud de la Abuela era idéntica a Matsuri, pero ahora es bajita y un poco regordeta, su cabello estaba pintado de canas blancas y su piel es muy blanca, a pesar de que tenía unos ojos pequeños el delineado que usaba los hacía lucir más grandes.

—Abuela, hoy no puedo llegar tarde. Sasuke dará la iniciación a los nuevos estudiantes. -las últimas palabras no las comprendí muy bien porque metió un pan tostado a su boca mientras se colgaba la mochila.

—Claro, como si ese chico fuera el presidente... Hablas y hablas de él. - la abuela rodó los ojos y se metió de nuevo a la cocina.

Ver a esas chicas tener una pequeña discusión cada mañana era extrañamente agradable.

—Saku, ¿podrías llevarme al colegio? - Matsuri tiene una manera de pedir favores muy peculiares y para nada convincente.

—Tengo trabajo. - le dije mientras bebía mi avena de forma despreocupada intentando mirar a otro lado.

—Si me llevas no le diré Sasori sobre su celular bloqueado. - ¡Demonios! por poco me ahogo, escupí la avena hasta por los ojos, realmente me dolió la sensación del líquido caliente subir hasta mi nariz. Esa chiquilla sabía cómo atacarme sin duda alguna.

Sasori es bueno y comprensivo, pero la tecnología es su Dios, y yo me metí con su teléfono inteligente, no me dejará ir tan fácil.

— ¡Santo Dios! Matsu, ¿quieres matar a Rose? déjala en paz y lárgate. - la abuela Chío suele llamarme Rose, por mi nombre Sakura haciendo referencia a mi color de cabello y las flores de cerezo. Limpie mi boca con un puñado de servilletas.

—Es-tal... - hablar dolía y mis ojos lloraban. Los mocos de avena amenazaban con salir. —Está bien, la llevaré a la escuela y regresó inmediatamente.

Antes de salir de la cocina la Abuela me tomo el rostro y me limpio con un pañuelo las lágrimas y el resto de la avena que había escupido.

—No te metas en problemas, y regresa a salvo. - por alguna razón me sentí un poco herida por su preocupación, vamos, sé que soy un desastre con piernas pero si ella lo hace tan obvio no me quedan esperanzas. Respire profundo y sonreí grande para darle confianza a mis palabras.

—Estaré a salvo y sin problemas, no me tardo. - la abuela sonrió y me dejo ir, beso a Matsuri en la mejilla y la despidió, pronto subimos a la camioneta rosada T4 euro van, diseñada con el logo y nombre del restaurante, una chica pin up de los 50.

Estar con esa gente siempre ha sido agradable, además de que siempre he tenido un cariño especial por Matsuri, ella fue la primera persona que me habló cuando llegue a esta ciudad sin conocer a nadie. Siempre me pregunte como fue que tuve el valor de salir de mi casa, allá en un pueblo pequeño donde nada me faltaba y era feliz, supongo que mi curiosidad por conocer más lugares me llevó a experimentar cosas y me trajo a donde estoy ahora, sin embargo estoy muy feliz de haber llegado hasta aquí.

El camino a la escuela está despejado y tranquilo, no entiendo porque la abuela siempre me pide precaución tres veces más que al resto, supongo que es porque soy un poco distraída.

—Si me dejas aquí está bien. - Matsuri termino de ajustar sus medias escolares y abrochó la corea unas zapatillas de tacón. Su falda llegaba sobre la mitad de sus piernas y me pregunto si eso es legal para una niña de 15 años.

—Oye, eso es suficiente para una chica de preparatoria? - por la impresión que me dio al ver a Betty como lucía no me di cuenta que sonó más a una pregunta.

—Tal vez deba poner más brillo labial ¿no? - se miró en el espejo retrovisor y frunció los labios para esparcir su labial. —Creo que así está bien.

Vaya que esa niña es realmente bonita, su pequeña cara hace juego con su afilada nariz además sus ojos marrones hacen juego con su color de cabello.

— ¿Cómo me veo? - pregunto sonriendo. Sonreí al escuchar su pregunta, ella sabe que luce linda y aun lo preguntaba, muy vanidosa.

—Ya sabes la respuesta. - hizo puchero y sacudió su cuerpo de forma extraña balbuceando palabras para que le contestara. —Estás realmente linda, ahora entra o tendrás retraso en el primer día.

Esbozó una gran y radiante sonrisa.

—Gracias por traerme Sakura.

—Sí, claro no es nada. - al bajar de la camioneta volteo como de costumbre a despedirse con la mano. Aunque ella quisiera aparentar ser mayor, aún es una niña emocionada porque acaba de ingresar a la preparatoria.

Estuve a punto de arrancar la camioneta cuando vi la mochila de Matsuri en el asiento.

—Aish! Tan despistada. - tome la mochila de mezclilla fabricada a mano por la Jefa y corrí a la entrada. El guardia de seguridad estaba ahí.

—Vengo a buscar a una estudiante de nuevo ingreso olvidó su mochila y vengo a entregársela.

—Los de nuevo ingreso están en el 5to salón, pase por favor.

Bien, había cosas que hacer en la tienda así que no podía perder más tiempo, el 5to salón verdad... entonces me encontraba en medio de un gran pasillo con demasiados salones, pero ¿Cuál era el 5to?

Camine fuera de ese desolado pasillo, si es la ceremonia de ingreso deberían estar en el patio, así que salí, será más fácil encontrarla ahí. Caminar por las instalaciones de esta escuela me pone nostálgica, el simple hecho de saber que es una escuela preparatoria me trae recuerdos de mis años como estudiante, aunque no ha pasado mucho desde que me gradué, tan solo 2 años. Llegue a la ciudad con la esperanza de convertirme en médico, pero las circunstancias no lo han permitido en este momento, sin embargo no tengo planeado rendirme ya que tomaré el siguiente examen y sin duda esta vez lo lograré.

Estuve mirando alrededor por un largo tiempo, pero no podía encontrar a Matsuri, me encontraba en lo que parecía el campo de fútbol al aire libre, los costados hay mesas con bebidas y bocadillos, estudiantes con sus uniformes y otros con uniforme deportivo, el equipo de animadores y los chicos de diferentes clubes se abarrotaban por el campus. También, al frente estaba montado un escenario. Supongo que toda la escuela está reunida, me será imposible encontrar a alguien tan pequeño, estaba por rendirme y simplemente entregarle la mochila al guardia cuando el sonido de un micrófono llamó mi atención y la del resto de los alumnos.

—Probando... si... ¿bueno? - un chico rubio en el escenario muy guapo hacía pruebas de sonido. Sus ropas eran diferentes a las del resto de los estudiantes pero formales ¿un profesor?!No! Demasiado joven... Tal vez contrataron algún tipo de espectáculo. Dios, esta escuela empieza a gustarme, me gustaría regresar a mis años de estudiante.

Mientras fantaseaba con la idea alguien picó mis costillas, por instinto salte y maldije en voz alta, no se puede evitar.

—Esa boquita - dijo Matsuri mientras reía a carcajadas por mi reacción.

—Demonios Matsu, por poco y me muero del susto. No hagas eso, sabes que lo odio. - le dije irritada, pues era la verdad. Odio que toquen mi estómago y en especial mis costillas.

—Lo siento Rose, estaba buscándote incluso regrese a la camioneta pero Peter me dijo que la chica linda había entrado. - que me llamen Rose ya se volvió una costumbre, incluso para mí.

— ¿Peter? - es un nombre extranjero y pregunte curiosa.

—Si el guardia de la puerta, se llama JunPyo, es coreano, pero le llamaré Peter de cariño, es buen señor. - ahí estaba el carácter amigable de Matsuri.

—Y ¿Quién entró a buscarte? - Matsu golpeo mi frente con sus nudillos. — ¡Tu!

— ¡Ay! Oye, basta de golpear a tus mayores, pregunté en serio. - aunque no quisiera, mi nivel de compresión no es muy alto. Primero habló, después razono no puedo hacerlo al mismo tiempo y supongo que eso me pone en apuros de vez en cuando.

—Eres lenta ¡Tu pequeño conejo hambriento! - Matsu puso ambas manos en su cintura y me miraba desafiante, sin duda alguna esta chica tiene el carácter de la Abuela.

Quería decir algo más pero el chico del micrófono volvió a hablar y ambas miramos al frente, su voz cantarina y alegre era como un imán para los presentes, mientras hacía bromas y chistes los espectadores parecían divertirse, era un chico agradable.

—Él no es alumno, pero es muy joven para ser profesor. ¿Quién es? - seguí masajeando mi frente que seguramente la tenía rosada por el golpe, por un momento no hubo respuesta y entonces mire a Matsuri. Ella me miraba como si viera a un extraterrestre.

— ¿No conoces a Naruto Namikaze? - cuestiono como si tuviera que conocerlo.

— ¿Acaso viene en el libro de historia nacional? - debo admitirlo, no conozco nada de los chicos locales populares, no es como si fuera a conocerlos de igual modo. Mire mis uñas sin preocuparme por el drama que hacía Matsuri.

—Debes salir más seguido, no es posible que te pierdas de las maravillas de la ciudad como lo son estos recién llegados. Sin mencionar que son cinco chicos hermosos los que siempre están juntos, eres chapada a la antigua. - me miró y frunció el entrecejo. —Tipo la abuela.

Le arroje la mochila y me crucé de brazos, mire al frente con mi ceño fruncido.

—Eres demasiado pequeña para un carácter tan gruñón... - dijo Matsuri mientras me abrazaba, en esos tacones era un poco más alta que yo. —Verás, el sexy rubio de ojos azules se llama Naruto y es estudiante de derecho, actualmente está haciendo servicio comunitario en esta escuela, debió haberse metido en algún problema.

Ahora entiendo, el luce muy joven incluso podría decir que de mi edad. Bien eso había sido detonante para que me deprimiera al pensar en los estudios y mi situación actual.

—El que nos dará el discurso de bienvenida ya lo conoces, es Sasuke Hatake, estudiante excelencia en finanzas y negocios. - ¡BINGO! eso ha sido el golpe que despertó mi curiosidad, conozco a ese chico solo de nombre, parece ser tan genial que brilla en todas partes, ¿chico perfecto? el entraba en esa categoría sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, o al menos eso es lo que dicen y por si fuera poco, es hijo de Kakashi Hatake, el cirujano plástico más talentoso y genial que pueda existir, soy una gran fan. Bien debo admitir, me siento curiosa por ellos y quiero saber que tan geniales son.

—Me quedaré a la iniciación y después me voy. - le digo a Matsuri. Ella asintió con la cabeza, creo que realmente sabe lo que pienso.

Pasando unos minutos subió al escenario lo que parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. Alto y complexión atlética, su cabello era negro azabache y caían mechones lacios sobre su frente, sus facciones resaltan por el color blanco de su piel. Desde donde estaba su perfil lucía realmente bien, no podía creer que existiera un chico así de perfecto. Llevaba un pantalón negro y camisa ejecutiva blanca, la manga estaba arremangada hasta el codo y él sonreía como si no supiera que estaba haciendo explotar los corazones muchas chicas aquí. Cuando se dispuso a hablar miró alrededor y fue entonces que mire el color de sus ojos, eran muy oscuros un color podría intimidar y aterrar a cualquiera pero realmente yo lo encontré encantador, sus cejas estaban fin definidas dándole ese marco perfecto a sus ojos.

—Bienvenidos al primer día de inicio de clases, mi nombre es Sasuke y seré quien les de la guía de ingreso, así que por ahora disfruten del festival.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que una chica a mi lado gritara de la emoción, realmente me asusto y me sobresalte. Mire a la chica esperando que se encontrara bien, ese grito fue como para desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales y sacarse al diablo, ni el exorcista le hizo tan fuerte. Cuando giré la vista de nuevo a Sasuke, él miraba atento hacia mi dirección y no es para menos, alguien tuvo un orgasmo con solo su voz.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló desde la parte trasera del escenario, pero la mirada de Sasuke en la mía se mantuvo quieta sin que ninguno pudiera mirar a otro lado, fue algo realmente extraño como esos ojos se fijaban en los míos, tuve esa sensación de alguien queriendo entrar a un lugar donde estoy, como si intentara forzara la puerta de mi habitación para entrar a toda costa, nada de eso me asusto solo me puso alerta. El viento se intensificó y se llevó el toldo que estaba sobre las mesas, esa sensación se hacía más fuerte, la adrenalina se empezaba sentir correr por mis venas, alguien seguía intentado entrar.

Un pensamiento saltó a mi mente, y un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espalda...

— ¡La camioneta no puede estar estacionada en ese lugar! - grite y mire a Matsuri. —Me voy ahora, si me multan la abuela me asesina sin duda.

— ¡Dijiste que te quedarías! - me gritó Matsuri. Sacudí la mano diciéndole adiós mientras me apresuraba.

— ¡Lo siento!

Corrí por el campo hasta donde había llegado, es en ocasiones como esta cuando agradezco usar siempre tenis y vaqueros, ser una chica todo terreno requiere precauciones. Antes de salir del campo tuve la necesidad de voltear al escenario de nuevo, y entonces Sasuke me estaba mirando.

Mi corazón se sobresaltó inmediatamente, por alguna razón sentí mi rostro caliente y me faltaba la respiración… pero debe ser la carrera, no puede ser que ese chico me haya afectado tanto, ni que fuera tan guapo. Realmente es guapo. Antes de salir por completo de su rango de visión voltee de nuevo, pero esta vez él está riendo y mirando a otro lado, todo fue mi imaginación.

Cuando llegue a la camioneta estaba más tranquila, di unos pequeños golpes a mi pecho para recuperar el aire, pero realmente sabía que no era aire lo que me faltaba. Mi corazón estaba acelerado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Realmente eres algo, Haruno… tranquilízate. - me digo a mi misma en voz baja y respirando profundo.

Parece que no había venido nadie de vialidad a poner una multa, me aferré al volante y mire al frente. Las personas hacían sus actividades cotidianas tranquilas, había una mujer con su pequeña niña caminando de la mano, parecía que la pequeña tenía algo interesante que contar y la mamá la escucha atentamente sonriendo y asintiendo. Más adelante se veía un par de ancianitos cruzando la calle, tomados de la mano y hablando demasiado fuerte, parecía que van discutiendo, sin embargo no sueltan su contacto.

Observar a las personas siempre ha sido de gran ayuda para mí, aunque puede sonar enfermizo y extraño para algunos, a mí me gusta. Imagino cómo son sus vidas, el motivo de sus sonrisas, incluso si están tristes, pienso que hay más personas buenas y bondadosas por eso todos merecen aunque sea una sonrisa y eso me ayuda a pensar cómo hacer para que ellos sean felices un momento. Y creer que yo podría ayudar, eso ayuda a calmar el ruido de mi cabeza, constantemente mi mente es un nudo de pensamientos y sueños que muchas veces ni yo misma comprendo. Surgen desde ir por la calle pensando cómo haré mi próxima entrega a domicilio y terminó en el ferviente pensamiento de ser una super heroína que salvara a la anciana atrapada en su apartamento por un incendio, o que tipo de superpoder debería tener para ser algún tipo de chica protagonista.

Tal vez debo considerar la idea de no leer tantos mangas y centrarme más en la realidad.

 **Hola! Saluda Sakuale! Tengo un nuevo proyecto que espero que sea de su agrado... Por su puesto que terminare mi otro FanFic sobre Hanji y Levi... Mas adelante explicare los motivos de mi ausencia por taaaaaanto tiempo.**

 **Saben que dejar un comentario es el pago por el trabjo del escritor verdad? Tengo la continuacion donde narra Sasuke! Besos y abrazos! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes pertenecen a la serie animada Naruto y a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi autorìa._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje fuerte, violento y sexual que podría no ser apto para personas sensibles._**

 ** _*N/A:_ La historia sera narrada por ambas personajes Sakura y Sasuke.***

 **Sakura.**

Aunque quisiera sacar de mi cabeza ese momento en el que Sasuke me miraba tan atento me era imposible. Sus ojos oscuros parecían el fondo del océano inexplorado y furioso, yo estaba ansiosa por navegar en ellos y descubrir ese misterio que-. Demonios ¿me estaba poniendo poética? Arroje el trapo de franela a una de las sillas y suspiré irritada.

—¿Que mierda me sucede? Solo fue un minuto el que lo vi. - me senté de golpe en la silla.

—Y aun asi lo destruiste. - la voz de Sasori me hizo saltar.

—Hola. - salude nerviosa metiendo un mechón rebelde detrás de mi oreja mientras él se sentaba frente a mi.

Sasori es mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos desde que llegué aquí, es hermano mayor de Matsuri y el primogénito de la familia. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos lo conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo, se lo que significan cada uno de sus gestos y respuestas.

—Mi smartphone está destrozado… Saku ¿tienes algo que decirme? - preguntó tranquilamente, oh no, esto no suena nada bien. Me removí nerviosa en mi lugar, tenía que preparar mi mejor excusa, pero no nada salía, esto de las mentiras debería ser algo sencillo pero simplemente no me salen cuando me miran tan atentamente.

—Lo siento, tan solo quería verlo, pero no se en que momento la pantalla dejo de funcionar. - al demonio solté sin más. Mi sinceridad no me ayuda en estos casos y menos con él.

Por primera vez desde que se sentó frente a mi Sasori miro a otro lado. Su expresión era relajada, su piel blanca brillaba al contraste de la luz y sus grandes ojos color marrón miraban fijamente algo detrás de mi cabeza. Sé lo que se significa, el esta esperando que diga algo más.

Mis manos estaban sudando sobre mis piernas y las limpie frenéticamente en mis pantalones, estaba nerviosa, no acostumbro a destrozar las cosas… o tal vez si. Baje la vista cuando sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en los míos.

—Saku, esta bien no lo tomes tan a pecho. No te gritaré y mucho menos me voy a molestar contigo. Es cierto, amaba mi teléfono pero igualmente ya tenía que cambiar, era un modelo pasado y acaba de salir el nuevo prototipo.

—De verdad lo siento Sasori intente arreglarlo sin que te dieras cuenta, pero creo que no funcionó. -levanté la vista para mirar a mi amigo que sonreía de oreja a oreja. El siempre es tan alegre y vivaz, también es mi cerebro en muchas ocasiones.

Acarició mi cabeza sí como si se tratara de un cachorro revolviendo todo mi cabello.

—Sasori ¿Acaso Sakura se metió en problemas de nuevo? - preguntó Bruno, el padre de Matsuri y padrastro de Sasori.

—Ey! ¿Acaso Sakura es de las que se mete en apuros? - preguntó Sasori con sarcasmo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello.

—Ya te dije que intente arreglarlo. - deje que me abrazara, aun me sentía demasiado culpable como para rechazarlo.

—Claro, retirando la pantalla por completo y destrozando pixel por pixel… ¿Como demonios es posible eso? - esta vez lo alejo de mi, esta bien, lo admito. Cosa que llega a mis manos la destruyo, es mi especialidad, los audífonos, teléfonos celulares, computadores y bueno toda cosa que sea del nuevo mundo tecnológico. Simplemente la tecnología y yo no vamos juntas.

—Eres única Sakura. - por lo visto Bruno no fue capaz de soportar más la risa y la dejó escapar. Su gran barriga se mueve de arriba abajo, y sus ojos son más pequeños ahora.

La risa de Bruno es de esas que te contagia y también tienes que reir. Siempre que el lo hace lo hago yo, ahora no es una excepción.

—El ambiente aquí es bueno. - la voz proviene de un hombre mayor que acaba de entrar al restaurante. Inmediatamente recuperé la compostura y fui a recibirlo a la puerta.

—Bienvenido. Pase por favor. - le sugerí al hombre. Siempre se me ha dado bien la hospitalidad y el cuidado de los demás, por algo mi aspiración es a un área donde eso es muy requerido.

—Eres muy amable jovencita. Dime tu nombre, puedo recordarlo y ayudarte a tener un buen puesto en el futuro. - el hombre era delgado pero no muy alto, parecía tener problemas con una pierna al caminar, su rostro lucía cansado por todas esas arrugas, sin embargo, no parecía tan viejo. Vestía un traje negro y por lo visto muy caro.

Lo mire extrañada, puedo ser lenta para comprender pero no estúpida e inmediatamente me puse alerta. Ya he tenido que lidiar con tipos que quieren pasarse de la raya conmigo o con alguna de las camareras.

—Mi nombre no es importante ya que tengo un buen trabajo aquí, señor. - conteste sin perder mi sonrisa, pero mi razón me decía algo no iba bien. El hombre río ronco y pesado.

—No por mucho muñeca. -su risa envió escalofríos por mis brazos. Fue entonces que quiso tocar mi cara y retrocedí dos pasos torpemente.

—¿Le parece si habla conmigo, caballero? - Sasori me puso detrás de él en un instante.

—Yo le atiendo Sasori, lleva a Saku contigo. - el semblante de Bruno era sombrío, algo andaba mal.

Sasori y yo nos fuimos a la parte de atrás como pido Bruno. Sasori parecía quieto como siempre.

—¿Quien es ese señor? - Sasori me miró con sorpresa.

—¿Me perdí el noticiero de la mañana? - ataque con sarcasmo, la verdad quiero saber y el hecho de que él se quedara solo mirándome no ayudaba en nada.

—Es Danzou, dueño del banco que tiene embargado el restaurant.

Hay estaba el significado de todas esas palabras absurdas del tipo. La rabia subió por mis venas hasta mi cerebro, y por un momento me encontraba cegada. Recuerdo la vez que vi a la Abuela llorar a causa de ese pedazo de porqueria.

—Oye, Sakura tranquila ¿a donde vas? - Sasori se interpuso en mi camino haciéndome retroceder.

—Voy a plantar su trasero en el suelo. ¡Suéltame! - intente zafarme de él y seguir el camino que mentalmente imagine recorrer.

—Genial, y ¿después que? ¿Iras presa por asalto? o tendrá que ir la Abuela en tu lugar, piensa Sakura.

Respire profundo y me calme, Sasori tenía razón si yo hacía algo imprudente la abuela y el resto saldrían lastimados.

—Mejor date prisa y vete a tus cursos, están por comenzar y ya falta poco para el examen. – asentí lentamente y caminé a la cocina para tomar mis cosas. Mire para la parte principal y el tipo ya se había marchado solo quedaba Bruno silbando una canción, parecía que no había sido nada malo, posiblemente solo vino a hacer un recordatorio.

Para poder llegar a la academia nocturna en el centro de Tokio tenía que tomar el subterráneo y un autobús, siempre disfrutaba del recorrido lo único molesto era lo abarrotado que en ocasiones era el tren.

A la entrada de la academia me estaba esperando Ino, una compañera de cursos y mi mejor amiga que al igual que yo estaba intentando duramente ingresar al área de medicina.

—Frentona ¿estás bien? - puso su mano sobre mi frente. La verdad es que no me sentía bien, después de bajar del tren comencé a sentir frío y cansancio.

—Algo cansada ¿Porque estás afuera? – carraspee al escuchar mi voz ya ahogada.

—La profesora aviso que no sería capaz de llegar hoy, así que me quede a esperar para avisarte. – me abrazo por los hombros y beso mi mejilla. —Soy buena amiga verdad.

Sonreí y asentí. Lo era, Ino era una loca, pervertida y excéntrica pero excelente amiga.

—Ugh! No luces nada bien, me das flojera. Mejor vamos a un pequeño lugar que conozco, tomamos un café o lo que sea y platicamos. Quiero ir a las montañas contigo este fin de semana.

—No se supone que irías con tus amigos de no sé dónde? – arremetí mientras me jalaba de la mano y comenzábamos a caminar.

—Irán, claro, pero no seré la única que no tenga una amiga que llevar. Tenten está llevando a su cuñada que recién llegó de España.

Ino parecía no tener buenas amistades, según ella porque las mujeres solían mirarla más como una amenaza, no las culpo ella es tan abierta y alegre sin mencionar que sus peligrosas curvas y belleza atrae la atención de cualquier persona.

Por la caminata que dimos a toda velocidad me sentía con menos escalofríos pero mis ojos comenzaban a arder. Lo deje pasar pensando que sería por el smog de los carros. Llegamos a un café bazar muy lindo y por lo visto muy particular. Había decoraciones de los años 80 y 90, algunas partes parecían muy retro y otras como salidas de un cuento de hadas. Nos situamos en un rincón donde solo había una pequeña mesa redonda con dos lugares y al centro adornaba un pequeño ramo de flores secas realmente encantador.

—Este lugar es hermoso Ino. –le dije mientras seguía observando el lugar sin poder creer lo bonito que era.

—Solo conozco lugares lindos Sakura. –se encogió en su asiento mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Eres tan altanera Inocerda. – Ino soltó una carcajada.

—Por un momento pensé que estabas enferma, pero es un alivio ver que sigues siendo la misma Frentona. –estuve a punto de corregir y decirle que en verdad me sentía un poco mal cuando me interrumpió de nuevo. —No te preocupes por la cuenta y ordena lo que te plazca, es cortesía de la casa.

Al punto salió un hombre alto y de cabellera rubia, me recordaba a Ino en versión masculina.

—Papa! Mira, ella es Sakura, mi amiga de la academia de la que te hable.

Ahora todo encajaba, este era el negocio de su familia. El hombre vestía un delantal floreado que inmediatamente se sacó para correr hacia nosotras.

Me puse de pie como resorte y salude.

—Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto.

—Soy Inoichi, es un gusto conocerte por fin Sakura, Ino no deja de hablar de ti y de lo mucho que le agradas. Estoy tan agradecido de que seas amiga de ella.

El apretón de manos se sentía cálido y la forma en que me hablaba me hizo sentir un poco celosa de Ino, yo no conocía a mi padre y siempre quise tener a alguien que tratara como estoy segura el padre de Ino lo hace.

—Papá, basta me estás avergonzando. –sus palabras no coincidían para nada con su rostro alegre. Una sensación de calidez me invadió y a punto estuve de llorar, en lugar de eso sonreí lo más grande que pude. El señor Yamanaka fue a preparar unas bebidas mientras nosotros comenzábamos nuestra charla. La campanilla de la entrada sonó anunciando nuevos invitados y fue ahí donde mi corazón se detuvo para comenzar a latir desenfrenado de nuevo.

Sasuke estaba entrando junto con Naruto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los talle torpemente mientras balbuceaba un no puede ser. Estaba tan perfecto como esta mañana, vestía diferente, más informal con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sencilla camisa blanca. Estaba tan embobada que no me di cuenta cuando Ino se puso de pie y fue con ellos.

—Se supone que estarían aquí desde las cuatro, Sasuke. – Ino tenía una postura firme con las manos en la cintura. Sasuke pasó una mano por su cabello despeinado ligeramente.

—Tengo mejores cosas en que perder mi tiem- su voz se quedo trabada en cuanto me miro.

Automáticamente baje la vista a mi vaso con agua como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, podía sentir el calor subir en mis mejillas.

—Bonita, tenía cosas que hacer. Naruto acaba de llegar también ¿cuál es el problema?

Espera ¿qué? Su voz cambió de tono, era más suave y más ¿angelical? Ino claramente ahogó una carcajada y miró en mi dirección.

—Eres un imbesil Sasuke. ¡Papá, los idiotas llegaron!

Gritó mientras se sentaba de golpe en la silla frente a mi. Ino pareció comprender mi mirada y se inclinó un poco.

—Somos amigos de la infancia, se supone que cada jueves ayudan a papá en el almacén. Por lo que veo los conoces, son algo populares.

—Los conocí esta mañana, en la escuela de Matsuri.

Ino asintió un par de veces y después comenzó a parlotear algo de lo que no presté mucha atención. Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke clavada en mi, me estaba ocasionado escalofríos y me hacía sentir nerviosa. Escuche como se ponía de pie y caminaba en nuestra dirección, mi corazón comenzaba su carrera de nuevo pero esta vez podía sentir mis latidos en las sienes.

—Nunca había visto a tu amiga. – por alguna razón su voz cantarina no hizo el efecto que estaba esperando que hiciera. Levanté la vista y sonreí en su dirección.

—Con ella no Sasuke.

La voz de Ino era seria y de advertencia, jamás la había escuchado así, sus ojos estaban clavados en su vaso y lo presionaba con fuerza. Mi cabeza comenzaba a martillar cada vez más fuerte, podía sentir las gotas de sudor deslizarse por mi espalda.

—Estoy curioso por ella, es todo. – arrastró las últimas palabras emitiendo un sonido ronco, mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo escalofríos y me costaba enfocar mi vista. Mi voz interior me gritó que era tarde y tenía que marcharme o colapsaría ahí mismo

—Sakura es una amiga sincera, es la única amiga real que he tenido en mi vida así que, por favor, detente.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí cuando escuche las palabras de Ino y vi su rostro triste y suplicante. No entendía porque ella estaba asi, y porque estaba odiando tanto a Sasuke en ese momento.

—Ino, tu- no llor– las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, todo daba vueltas y me deje caer. Escuche el grito ahogado de Ino llamando mi nombre, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe contra el suelo, pero nunca llegó. Me metí en un profundo sueño y no tenía ganas de despertar.

 **Sasuke**

Antes de decir algo la chica llamada Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a balbucear algo antes de colapsar. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y antes de que tocara el suelo la había sujetado. Su cuerpo estaba helado, pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaba su pálida frente y sus labios estaban blancos.

—Ino esto no se ve bien. – un sentimiento extraño me inundó, una presión que jamás había sentido, era absurdo.

—Sasuke-teme! El viejo Inoichi dice- Eh? ¿Qué le pasó?– Naruto llegó hasta donde estábamos y observó de cerca, los lloriqueos de Ino me estaba molestando demasiado.

—¡Demonios Ino, puedes controlarte primero?!

—Estoy avisando a su casa, deja de gritarme maldita sea! – grito limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Lance un bufido de exasperación.

—Sasuke, relájate viejo, si Sakura-chan es muy pesada dámela, la llevaré al sofá.

La forma en que Naruto dijo su nombre tan familiar me incomodó, ya le preguntaría más tarde, decliné su oferta y yo mismo la lleve. Después de depositarla en el sofá y colocarle una manta me deje caer en una de las sillas cercanas a la entrada y me reprimí mentalmente, la actitud que estaba teniendo era muy infantil y para nada mi estilo.

Antes de dar una orden más a Ino la campanilla de la entrada sonó.

—Lamento llegar tarde a la reunión. – Kakashi estaba de pie sonriendo y saludando.

—Kakashi-sensei, la reunión fue ayer. –corroboró Naruto en un suspiro mientras Kakashi reía bobamente.

—Sensei, por favor revise a mi amiga si? –

Suplico Ino en cuanto le vio. Lo jaló hasta el sillón donde estaba Sakura y Kakashi la observo un momento.

—No soy médico general Ino, soy un cirujano plástico.

—Por favor! Ella simplemente colapsó, y nadie me contesta en su casa. –lo ojos de Ino comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente. Ella suele actuar así, Sakura debe ser importante, muy importante para ella.

—Esta bien le daré un vistazo.

Kakashi se puso en marcha mientras nosotros tres observábamos.

—Sasuke, trae el maletín que está en mi coche.

Normalmente me molesto cuando alguien me da un orden, aún así sea Kakashi pero en esta ocasión solo fui sin decir nada, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas extrañas en este día que me tenían anonadado.

Antes de iniciar con el fastidioso festival, al cual Naruto me obligó a asistir, ya tenía una fuerte jaqueca debido a la noche anterior, Marie era un fastidiosa y anoche había evolucionado a insoportable al escuchar que quería terminar nuestra relación. Cuando alcancé mi límite fue cuando esa chica de cabellera rosada bloqueo mi mente por unos segundos, nunca antes alguien había hecho eso, ni siquiera Itachi. Tratando de saber lo que ocurrió me quise colar en su cabeza pero parecía imposible, me fastidie y un ruido ensordecedor me desconecto de ella, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo ella estaba corriendo fuera del campo.

Me pregunté si se había dado cuenta, imposible ¿pero qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era ella? Me propuse volver a verla para descubrirlo, y quién iba a pensar que mi oportunidad la encontraría esa misma tarde. Pero en ese momento ella no se encontraba muy disponible para hablar.

—Parece que tu amiga es anémica, pudo haber estado expuesta a mucho estrés entonces su cuerpo llegó al límite y colapso, puse un suero, está algo deshidratada. – Kakashi comenzó a recoger sus cosas y las metió a su maletín. Ino parecía más tranquila y ya no lloraba.

—Estupida Frentona, me hubieras dicho que te sentías mal. Me has dado un susto de muerte… Por un momento pensé que eso había regresado.

—Eso? Qué es eso? – solté sin siquiera pensar un poco. Naruto me miraba sorprendido por repentino interés, incluso pude sentir los ojos de Kakashi clavados en mi nuca.

—No necesitas saber, son cosas de Sakura y no me corresponde a mí hablarlas. – Ino sostenía la mano de su amiga y me hablaba con indiferencia.

Algo estaba sucediendo conmigo, no era típico en mí tener este tipo de reacciones, no mientras estoy con la gente que en verdad me conoce.

—Sasuke-teme pareces tener mucho interés por Sakura-chan. – el ruidoso de Naruto me echó un brazo por el cuello y yo simplemente lo esquive.

—Hmph… No tengo interés en jovencitas mal desarrolladas.

Ino me lanzó una mirada fulminante y Kakashi me palmeo la espalda en señal de despedida.

—Iré con Inoichi, cuando Sakura despierte acompáñala a su casa Sasuke. – Kakashi me entregó la llave del auto y… ¿Qué?

—Espera, no! De ninguna manera! No tengo tiempo para eso. – me negué frenéticamente, esa noche tenía planes con los chicos en el bar y no quería perderme una relajarte noche de alcohol, chicas y diversión. Jamás lo cambiaría. Definitivamente.

Naruto pareció estar interesado en tomar mi lugar cuando recibió una llamada telefónica y salió para contestar.

—Sasuke ¿dejarás a una chica en su estado ir sola a casa? – genial, Kakashi comenzaba con su discurso de vida.

—Hmph… Para empezar ella vino en ese estado hasta aquí.

—Me ocuparé yo de ella, gracias por la preocupación Sensei. – me había olvidado por completo de Ino. Su voz siniestra me avisó que estaba molesta.

—Hmph.

Me dejé caer en una silla lo bastante alejado de ellas, realmente necesitaba una ronda de cervezas para disipar lo que había pasado en este día.

Naruto entró refunfuñando. Parece que Jiraiya estaba por regresar a la ciudad y quería que Naruto le recogiera en el aeropuerto.

Comenzaban a darme punzadas en la cabeza, todo esto se había vuelto problemático. Y ahí estaba Sakura, o cual demonios sea su nombre, recostada sobre ese sillón durmiendo tan tranquilamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta que había creado un conflicto en mi cabeza con tantas preguntas que tenía.

¿Quién eres? Mejor dicho ¿Qué eres?

 **Agradezco enormemente a las personas que han comenzado a seguir la historia, de verdad muchas gracias. Podrá comenzar un poco lento pero les prometo que no les decepcionara.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo, su servidora Sakuale se despide.**

 **bye bye**

 **Mata Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _ **Los personajes pertenecen a la serie animada Naruto y a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _ **Esta historia puede contener lenguaje fuerte, violento y sexual que podría ser no apto para personas sensibles.**_

 **Sakura.**

Me sentía realmente apenada con Ino y con su papá, de un momento a otro yo había colapsado en la tienda, ellos me trajeron a casa en cuanto desperté y al llegar Sasori estaba hecho una fiera porque no conteste mi teléfono, Ino explicó que no me encontraba bien y que necesitaba descansar, mi cabeza daba vueltas. Recuerdo que Sasuke estaba con nosotras cuando comencé a sentirme enferma, nunca antes me había sucedido y el tipo de sensaciones que tuve antes de colapsar eran difíciles de explicar, sin embargo una parte de mi está culpando a Sasuke, lo cual encuentro realmente tonto. Sasuke… argh. Ese príncipe del engaño mas falso que un billete de monopoly, escuchaba todas las cosas que decía mientras yo estaba noqueada en el sillón, no estaba fingiendo solo estaba demasiado cansada y "Jovencita mal desarrollada" que le pasa? Argh, y pensar que creía que era el chico mas guapo y genial que jamas habia conocido, pero ahora todo es diferente, es un patán con todas las letras, aún es guapo pero sigue siendo un idiota.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde entonces y solo me había encontrado con Ino en la academia, prometi que iria a visitar de nuevo a su papá que aun estaba algo preocupado por mi salud. Sasori bajó de prisa a la sala de estar tomo su mochila y salió disparado sin decir nada, la abuela se quedó mirando a la salida y suspiro entristecida, Sasori estaba actuando extraño y ya todos nos habíamos dado cuenta.

—Sakura, dijiste que saldrías a un campamento ¿verdad? - la voz de Matsuri me sacó de mis pensamientos depresivos respecto a Sasori y la forma tan repentina en la que cambio.

—Sip… estaré fuera dos días contando desde hoy. ¿Quieres venir?

—No. Por fin tienes amigos que te invitan fuera y no lo voy a arruinar. - la fulmine con la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros.

Me detuve frente al espejo al lado de la entrada y recogí mi cabello en una coleta. Me preguntaba si mi short de mezclilla y mi chamarra verde militar son adecuados para el ambiente.

—Tus piernas obesas lucen lindas, no te preocupes. - Sasori entraba de nuevo a toda prisa.

—Pensé que te habías ido. - dije mientras le seguía con la mirada. Tomó una mochila pequeña del sillón y la mostró.

—Olvidaba esto. - antes de que saliera lo sujete del brazo y me acerque para susurrarle.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Estas actuando extraño ¿acaso estas en problemas? - el alejo mi mano de su brazo y acarició mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes. - su tono poco convincente me hizo preocupar aún más.

—La abuela también está muy inquieta Sasori.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos Sakura.

Por su voz molesta, la fuerza con la que azoto la puerta y el miedo que de pronto sentí me dejó en claro que algo andaba realmente mal.

Durante todo el viaje a la casa de Ino mi mente estaba ocupada, tratando de encontrar una explicación de porqué la reciente actitud de mi mejor amigo. Nada tenía sentido, siempre habíamos sido cercanos y confiabamos el uno con el otro.

Justo frente a la tienda de Ino choque con algo negro y firme, que desprendía una fragancia realmente agradable, una locion masculina muy cara por lo visto. Levante la mirada hasta encontrarme con un rostro hermoso, con rasgos masculinos muy bien definidos y dos grandes pozos oscuros sin fondo como ojos. Estaba frente a Sasuke, de nuevo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y todas las ideas se dispersaron en cuestión de segundos, sus labios formaron una sonrisa de lado y joder, quería besarlo. _Sakura, reacciona! Enemigo a la vista._ No pude ignorar a mi inner, la voz de mi conciencia.

—Realmente quiero saber lo que piensas. - su aliento golpeó mi rostro y su voz ronca erizó los vellos de mi piel.

—Tu no estas en mis pensamientos, creeme. - suspire fastidiada y lo hice a un lado empujándolo suavemente. Temía que pudiera sentir mi mano sobre su pecho temblar así que pensé quitarla rápidamente pero él fue más ágil que yo y en un movimiento me tenia contra la pared.

—Eso se puede solucionar ahora. - su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca, y yo estab punto de desmayarme.

 _No puedes dejar que tu primer beso sea asi Sakura, aunque siendo Sasuke podemos considerarlo… Espera ¡No! Sakura reacciona AHORA._

Baje mi cabeza demasiado rápido golpeando con mi frente su boca.

—¡Demonios! - bufo llevando su mano a sus labios lastimados. Sin poder contenerme comencé a reír y cada vez que miraba a Sasuke era mas gracioso.

Ino salio y miro a Sasuke, despues a mi y asi sucesivamente durante un rato.

—¿Le diste algo? - pregunto Ino a Sasuke, él parecía realmente molesto. Giró su cabeza a la otra dirección mientras yo fui capaz de respirar y calmarme.

—Nada… - dije mientras movía mi mano de un lado a otro. Sasuke nos miró de nuevo con una sonrisa cínica y fingida. Me reí de nuevo.

—No te esfuerces tanto. - le dije mientras caminaba a la entrada de la tienda limpiando mis lagrimas. Alcance escuchar a Ino diciéndole que yo estaba enterada de su doble personalidad para encantar a las personas.

Salude al señor Inoichi y fui presentada a Naruto, que casualmente resultó ser un compañero del preescolar.

—Te recuerdo muy bien Sakura-chan, no has cambiado mucho desde entonces. - su voz alegre y cálida sonrisa me hacían sentir en confianza, sin embargo no podía recordarlo, ni a él ni a nadie que pude haber conocido en ese entonces… si no hubiera estado en ese accidente, si eso no hubiese ocurrido.

—Naruto solo estuviste un año en el mismo curso que Sakura, no esperaras que te recuerde ¿verdad? - Ino había salido a mi rescate. _Gracias,_ articule con los labios mientras ella me guiñaba.

—La verdad no recuerdo mucho de ese entonces Naruto, lo siento.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan.

Sasuke se paro aun lado mio y pateó ligeramente mi mochila que estaba en el piso.

—¿Es todo lo que llevarás? - preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su botella de agua mineral.

—No necesito demasiado para sobrevivir. - me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, tampoco es como que ocupes demasiado lugar… eres pequeña y… - carraspeo y yo rodee los ojos. Lo deje hablando con Naruto para ir con Ino que me llamaba, en la puerta estaban dos personas que nunca antes había visto, más amigos de Ino.

—Sakura, estos son Shikamaru y Choji, amigos de generación familiar… la chica rubia con cara de psicópata que viene es la novia de Shikamaru, Temari.

—Te escuche Ino, y dime sigues estreñida o asi es tu cara. - sonreí y codee a Ino cuando bufo la palabra "perra". Estaba claro que se agradaban, Ino sólo ofende a las chicas con las que tiene confianza, si lo sabré yo.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuve en el mismo lugar con personas de mi edad, conversando diversos temas, compartiendo diferentes opiniones y sobre todo creando lazos de amistad. Conforme pasaba el tiempo me sentia mas animada, mas cómoda con ellos y era el tipo de sensación que compartes con alguien como si lo conocieras de vida. Sasuke se veía genial, cada que tenía la oportunidad lo miraba y no quiere decir que lo acosaba, solamente se sentía bien esta sensación de verlo en su propio ambiente, sin máscaras de un chico agradable, sin esa voz cantarina tan odiosa y sin esas extrañas sonrisas, solo estaba siendo el mismo con gente que le conocía. En un punto de la conversación me encontré a misma queriendo saber un poco mas y mas y mas sobre Sasuke… Sasuke Hatake. Aunque aún no termina de convencerme la combinación con su apellido.

 **Sasuke.**

Ino me había informado que Sakura estaba al tanto de mi otra cara, y me sentía aliviado. Por alguna razón era complicado fingir frente a ella, ahora formaba parte del círculo, lo cual no me sorprendió porque parece tan tonta y despistada como el resto, pero si había algo que me molestaba demasiado. Descubrió por sí sola mi actuación y esto la convertía en la primer chica en rechazarme… Rechazo a Sasuke Uchiha… Hatake, como sea, me dejo como un idiota cuando la intente besar y me pego un cabezaso, obtendré mi revancha eso es seguro.

La chica rosada ahora estaba en mi lista negra.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones rosados y para nada masculinos que Inoichi tenía en la tienda, Sakura se adaptó rápido a las nuevas personas, estaba de pie en la puerta principal conversando con Shikamaru y Temari, me reprimi a mi mismo cuando me di cuenta que la miraba demasiado.

—Parece que Neji no llegará ahora, dice que nos ve al pie del monte. - dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su mochila del piso con demasiada energía para mi gusto. Hace una semana a Neji se le había ocurrido la genial idea de ir de excursión al monte Takao, todo porque su novia esta por terminar su tesis y necesita recopilar información. Molesto.

Kakashi me obligó prácticamente a venir, los últimos días mi humor ha estado peor, Itachi, el hermano renegado había dado señales de vida y yo no había recibido sus saludos de la forma agradable. Hace 2 años se fue y sus únicas palabras fueron "crece sano y vuélvete fuerte".

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí, o esperas que te carguen al coche? - su suave voz se estaba convirtiendo en el sonido que más me agradaba, pero no quería darme cuenta aun.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo a llevarme? Podemos hacer eso, no veo el inconveniente. - Sakura sonrió y pateó mi pie suavemente.

—Mueve el trasero.

Me di cuenta de la mirada interrogatoria de Shikamaru, ese pequeño bastardo era mas preceptivo que Kakashi y por consiguiente más peligroso.

—Lleva esto, fresita. - le arroje la mochila a Sakura y ella renegó pero terminó llevándolo.

—¿Conduces? - le pregunté a Shikamaru mientras me recargaba en la puerta del piloto de la camioneta de Ino.

—Eso es problemático viejo, olvidalo tengo pereza. - ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería que soltara lo que tenía que decir. —Sakura es agradable.

—Hmph. - coloque mis gafas de sol y mire a la dirección contraria.

—Es extraño verte ser cercano con alguien que no esté dentro de este círculo, ya sabes Yins, demonios, seres celestiales y toda esa mierda con la que crecimos.

—No somos tan cercanos.

Apenas me había dado cuenta de que tan certera era la observación de Shikamaru. Se podría decir que Sakura era la única normal entre las personas aquí presentes, la única que se podía llamar a sí misma ser humano, y no pude evitar sentir un tipo de anhelo. Que genial seria vivir como ella, en esa burbuja de ignorancia sin tener el conocimiento de que este mundo no solo es de humanos, que los peores criminales no están encerrados en prisión, que la sociedad está dirigida por un sistema y el control lo tienen las familias de sangre pura. El planeta tierra es el lugar más cruel que pueda existir.

—Vivir como Sakura debería ser genial. ¿No crees? - Shikamaru palmeo mi hombro, él prácticamente leyó mis pensamientos.

—¿Que de genial tendria llevar la vida de ella? Aunque ella no sepa lo que nosotros no quiere decir que sea mejor. - dijo Ino integrándose a la conversación. Tuve curiosidad por saber a qué se refería y le lancé una mirada para que continuara. —No sé los detalles, solo que no recuerda nada hasta los 16 años.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. - Shikamaru sonaba igual de asombrado, pero yo nunca suelo mostrar mis emociones así que solo me limite a guardar silencio.

Esa podría ser la razón por la que me es dificil entrar en su cabeza. La telepatía es una habilidad que pocos Yins llegan a lograr, y yo la domine a los 16 años, con humanos normales es fácil usarla, pero fue todo lo contrario con Sakura. Algunos como Ino, que no es un Yin, pero su linaje sanguíneo la convierte en un ser espiritual y con sus habilidades psíquicas es capaz de meterse en la mente de las personas y poseerlas.

—La mente de Sakura puede ser un lienzo en blanco o un habitación demasiado ruidosa. — Ino miro a donde Sakura se encontraba, y suspiro. —Estupida frentona, siempre luce así de feliz y nada más importa para ella, y mientras siga sonriendo de esta forma no me importa nada mas.

Escuchar a Ino decir esas palabras me lleno de un extraño alivio, Sakura tenía a su lado a esa loca dramática pervertida como amiga, pero sin importar que sucediera Ino la protegerá.

Nos pusimos en marcha rumbo a ese molesto monte donde pasaremos el fin de semana, intente varias veces llamar a Kakashi pero nunca contestó. Esto se estaba volviendo más extraño en cuanto más pensaba, el repentino regreso de Itachi me tenía muy inquieto y ademas, Sakura, queria saber mas de ella y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Estoy muy agradecida con su apoyo y sus buenos comentarios, asi que trabajare mejor y mas rapido! Solo para avisarles que en el proximo cap las cosas se pondraan mejor entre Sakura y Sasuke, ademas que la intriga comenzara y bueno, muchas cosas mas, espero contar con su apoyo!**

 **Besos y abrazos Sasusaku Fans!**


End file.
